Structures formed from stackable elements such as sandbag structures are used in a wide variety of applications. Such structures may be used for erosion control at locations such as areas located near large bodies of water that are subject to flooding.
One patent that describes such structures is U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,751 (the '751 patent) to Porraz Jimenez Labora, issued on Jun. 3, 1975. The '751 patent discloses a wall structure including a plurality of collapsible bags constructed of polyester, polypropylene, polyethylene, or similar materials. The bags of the '751 patent are filled with an aggregate such as gravel. The bags include a plurality of protuberances and indentations for interlocking the bags.
However, the structure of the '751 patent does not appear to possess significant lateral resistance to external forces. The bags of the '751 patent appear to be made of nonporous material that does not allow the flow of liquid such as water into the material contained in the bag to increase lateral resistance. Also, the bags disclosed in the '751 patent apparently do not provide for significant frictional resistance between the bags to increase lateral resistance.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above.